Son of the Kyuubi
by Pandora's Crate
Summary: Naruto is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune...only thing is, the seal wasn't applied quite the way it was in canon. Final pairing not selected.


**Son of the Fox:**

DISCLAIMER: Kishimoto-teme owns Naruto, not me. I'm very disappointed with some of his decisions, and writing fanfics lets me get revenge in some small way. Yes, I'm pathetic.

**Story Premise:** Let's face it, canon Naruto isn't exactly a wimp, but he isn't nearly as strong as he deserves to be. Think about it. His father was the legendary Namikaze Minato, the only nin ever to be ranked SS-class, which basically means that if you decide to fight him, your home village starts funeral preparations before you've even left. And Minato was a normal guy. No special bloodline, no ridiculously high chakra reserves, just a whole lot of resolve and determination. Now his son, Naruto, has the same determination, and he also has ungodly chakra levels, this amazing ability to befriend almost anyone he meets, and the freaking KING OF HELL sealed inside of him, just waiting to be used. And he gets thumped almost daily. What the hell is up with that?

Now, let's shift targets and look at Gaara. By the age of twelve, he was damn near invincible. His entire village was terrified of him, including his own father, who just so happened to be the Kazekage, to the extent that they kept trying to assassinate him so they could sleep at night without fearing for their lives. The only reason these attacks stopped was because all the would-be assassins kept dying.

This story answers the question of "what if?" What would have happened, if Naruto had turned out like Gaara? What would have happened, if from a young age he was granted demonic power?

As you've probably gathered, this story will be Super!Naruto. He will be badass. He will also not be completely untouchable; there will be Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and other forces at work that are able to harm/defeat him.

Potential pairings for the story are Naruto/Temari, Naruto/Tayuya, and Naruto/Temari/Tayuya. If I go the Harem route, I may consider adding other girls at some point, but those two would be the main ones.

* * *

"Speaking"

_Thoughts / Speaking to inner demon_

_**Sealed demon speaking / Inner personality**_

"**Jutsu"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Child of Kyuubi**

* * *

Hitoshi Jiro stared at the little boy slowly walking down the street in front of him. He was sixteen years old, a newly graduated chuunin, and he was determined to make a name for himself. When he decided he wanted to be famous, one idea came to mind. _Kill the demon brat._ It was easier said than done; several people had already died at the creature's hands. Jiro knew he had what those others lacked, though: cunning. Always before, the would-be killers ran at the boy with weapons drawn. It was no wonder they lost their lives. Jiro, however, was smart. He had a trap set up at the end of the street; five explosive notes linked to a tripwire. As soon as they went off, he would dash out and incinerate the boy with his newly mastered Fire Dragon Technique. He was very proud of his fire affinity; as strong as any Uchiha…Uchiha…maybe after this, that cute Uchiha Airi would go out with him…

An explosion rocked him from his thoughts. _The boy sprung the trap!_ He rushed out, fingers already forming the necessary seals. "**Katon! Ryuuka no Jutsu**!"

The fire dragon sprung from him towards the black figure in the middle of the explosion. The flames whirled around, and the figure's outline began to disappear under the intense heat.

Jiro suddenly felt cold. The figure in the flames had reappeared, and was walking towards him with the same steady pace it had used before the trap had gone off. He knew he should run, he had to run! But something kept him frozen in place, and he watched, horrified, as the figure approached, becoming a little blonde boy of about six. He was completely covered in flames, yet seemed not to notice. His black shirt and orange shorts were completely unaffected by the blaze, which whirled around him with a roar.

The boy spoke. "You…you are nothing, but Otou-sama will have your blood." He pointed a finger at him, and Jiro felt pain, horrible pain, before the world went black.

* * *

"I'm telling you, he must be eliminated! He killed again last night. Some dunderhead chuunin, Hitoshi Jiro…you remember the one? The idiot who made it through the exams on a technicality? He was ripped limb from limb! Hardly a waste, but that…thing…needs to be stopped."

Saratobi Sasuke, Sandaime Hokage, was tired. He was also fed up with idiots who didn't think things through before opening their mouths. "So, Homura, Koharu, just how do you propose we kill the 'creature'?"

The councillors smiled. _Finally, getting somewhere._ "Send an elite ANBU squad to get rid of the boy. His reign of terror has gone on long enough."

"No."

"What do you mean, no?!"

"Three reasons. First, that's Minato's son you're talking about killing. Namikaze Naruto deserves better. Second, if he is killed before the twentieth anniversary of the sealing, there is a ten percent chance that the Kyuubi will escape. You don't want to have the demon fox roaming through Konoha again, do you? Third, because I said no, and as the supreme authority in this village, my word is law. The council, from 

this day onward, will perform an advisory role only. If anyone argues, they can settle it under the old law, by challenging me for the Kage position in a duel. You interested, my old teammates? No, I thought not."

"B-b-but it will kill us all!"

"If he wanted to kill us all, he'd be starting off a lot better than just the odd idiot who provoked him. You know the law. I have forbidden anyone to speak of the boy's situation and his…tenant…to the populace. Now. Leave, if you want to keep your seats on the council."

The elders quivered slightly with suppressed rage, but knew they did not have a chance at defeating the legendary "Professor." Both walked away.

Sandaime sighed. They would be back; either in his office complaining, or on the council floor, meddling. Ultimately, though, Hidden Villages were under military rule, and Konohagakure was no exception. His word was law.

* * *

_Time Skip – Six Years In The Future – Naruto Joins The Academy At Age Twelve For The Genin Exams_

* * *

"Hey, that's him!"

"What are those lines on his face?"

"Who is he?"

"He's weird!"

"What's his name?"

"Who are his friends?"

"What's he like?"

"Where are my chips!? WHO TOOK MY CHIPS!?"

The new academy students had started their ninja training a week ago. Mizuki-sensei had just mentioned that a new student would be starting today, and most of the students had scrambled to the window. Namikaze Naruto, the son of the Yondaime Hokage, was walking towards the schoolhouse. No one knew him, but everyone wanted to; it wasn't every day you met the son of the biggest legend since…ever!

Uchiha Sasuke, youngest son of the Uchiha Clan leader, did his best to tune out the hubbub. He ignored his classmates as they ran to greet the newcomer when he entered the building. He ignored it when everyone pestered the boy; giving him their names, asking him about himself. He did not, however, 

ignore the fact that this Namikaze Naruto was treating his classmates as though they were inferior to him and beneath his notice. That was **his** calling card, and **his** coolness that this boy was stealing! No one had fought over the seat beside him yet! He was an Uchiha! This kid wasn't even from a clan in the first place!

Sasuke calmed himself with the knowledge that the new boy knew this, and would be coming over to introduce himself and make obeisance. _He's a smart guy. I'm sure we'll get along fine; it's obvious he knows my status._

The young Uchiha was in for a rude awakening when Naruto walked past him without so much as a glance, to take a seat in the back, away from everyone else. Naruto leaned back and rested his head against the wall. He still hadn't looked at Sasuke!

Sasuke decided to take ignore the boy back. He would deal with this newcomer later. _For now…hmm, I think I'll badmouth a couple of fan girls, then throw something at Shikimaru without looking at him…then I'll finish eating Chouji's chips. Yeah, that would be cool…_

Sasuke proceeded to follow his plan until it came time for the test. Alphabetically, starting from bottom (apparently the teachers liked to shake things up once in a while) each student was called into the side room for the examination.

"Yamanaka Ino."

Upon hearing her name, the blonde girl got up, glanced nervously at a couple of her friends, glared at Sakura (who had gotten to the seat beside Sasuke first) and then walked hesitantly into the adjoining room.

Everyone, aside from Sasuke and Naruto, waited with bated breath. Sasuke was devising plans to kill Itachi, and Naruto was staring at the ceiling.

A few minutes later, a grinning Ino came out holding a Konoha hitai-ate. She high-fived a couple of her friends, stuck out her tongue at Sakura – _honestly. How childish can you get?_ – and then sat back down.

A couple of other students were called; then "Uchiha Sasuke" was heard from the examination room. He grunted (and listened absently to Sakura commenting to him on how easy it would be for him) then got up and walked over.

Inside, Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei were waiting.

"Okay, Sasuke, you need to make three clones, do the **Kawarimi** with Mizuki, and **Henge** into me to pass, and then you can do one other jutsu of your choice for extra credit."

The Uchiha Avenger nodded, and created five bunshins, swapped himself with Mizuki-sensei, and altered his features to look like Iruka. For his extra credit, he launched a Great Fireball out the window. _Ha, a perfectly executed C-rank elemental jutsu should get me some big points. Now I'm guaranteed to get the best sensei._

Iruka-sensei grinned at him. "Well done, Sasuke! That should make you Rookie of the Year!"

"Hn." _Oh yeah, I'm good…_

He sauntered out, grabbing a hitai-ate as he passed the pile, and sat down in his seat, ignoring Sakura's excited comments. _Not like it was hard; I'm Uchiha after all._

A few more names were called, and then "Namikaze Naruto" rang out. Whispers filled the room; a few students thought he would ace it, as the Yondaime's son, while the majority thought he would flunk as it was his first day of classes. They had a hard time learning all this stuff in three years! How could some novice come in off the streets and pass?

Sasuke was in the second group. Maybe if the boy was from a clan, he might pass, but as it was? Not a chance.

He was shaken from his thoughts when there came a loud roaring sound from the examination room. Half a minute later, Naruto walked out, loosely holding a Konoha hitai-ate in his left hand. The voice of Iruka-sensei called out the next name while the blonde sat down in the same position as before; leaning back, staring at the ceiling. _Ok, this nonchalance of his is really annoying me._

* * *

Elsewhere in Konoha…

"I don't care! I _will_ teach Minato's son!"

"You will not! You must train the Uchiha in his Sharingan!"

"I don't care if you stick the Uchiha on my team, but I am going to train Naruto. That is final."

"You will _not_ put that psychopath on a team with the Uchiha survivor!

"Deal with it. If you want me to train your precious Uchiha, then put him on a team with Namikaze. That's the only way I will take him."

* * *

When everyone had been tested, those who failed were sent home. Those who passed stayed behind, ready to hear what teams they would be assigned to.

Sasuke was only interested in who got which jounin-sensei. He was only interested in his team; or rather his sensei. He deserved the best, after all…he was an Uchiha.

_Hn…don't know of him, don't care...don't know of her, don't care…don't know of him, don't care…ooh. Team Seven under Hatake Kakashi will be Harano Sakura (Hn. Fan girl), Sasuke Uchiha (Good. They gave me a good teacher) and Namikaze Naruto (…huh?)._

Sasuke no longer listened to the announcement, nor did he listen to Sakura's colourful protestations that love conquered all.

_So…Namikaze is the dead last, eh? They always have had that tradition…Rookie of the Year gets partnered with an average kunoichi and the class dobe. Hn…I figured if he passed, he would at least do it with style…_

His ears perked up again. Iruka had finished and Mizuki was announcing something different.

"Congratulations, the Rookie of the Year is…" – Sasuke began to stand up – "Namikaze Naruto!"

_Ok, what the hell just happened? Can't they see I'm an Uchiha? That award is mine! Why would – _

"Naruto is the rookie of the year due to his flawless execution of the Kage Bunshin technique, upping the bar on the Bunshin requirement, and for his bonus jutsu he used an original technique, the **Katon: Shunshin** **(1)**."

Sasuke ignored the rest of the conversation…basically Naruto was awarded a set of expensive obsidian kunai and a few thousand yen of prize money **(2)**. He didn't need the prize. He had more, even better quality kunai at home, and more money than he knew what to do with. It was the status. He was Uchiha, therefore Rookie of the Year was rightfully his. _Hn…how should I do this to look really cool…I know. I'll challenge him when we leave. After I beat him up a little everyone will recognize my greatness and give me the award._

His opportunity came swiftly. After that last announcement, they had been told to return tomorrow to meet with their jounin-senseis. The students headed out, chatting excitedly to each other. They were ninja now!

Sasuke ignored them, and followed the blonde. _Ok…Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei are out of sight… _"Hey, Namikaze!"

He was surprised to see that the blonde ignored him again. _I am so sick of this…you're not better than me! _He jogged to catch up to Naruto, and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Naruto turned his head slightly to regard Sasuke with one blue eye. "What do you want?" came the quiet reply; not timid, just utterly uncaring. Sasuke did not like being dismissed this way.

"You don't deserve rookie of the year. I'm going to fight you and prove it."

Inwardly he basked in the excited comments of his classmates. _Oh yeah…the Uchiha is about to show just how awesome he is again._

Naruto turned his head away and continued to walk. "You're not worth my time."

_What did he just say?!_ "What did you just say?!"

Naruto still didn't look back. "You're not worth my time. Are you deaf, or just retarded?"

_Ok, that's __**it**__!_ "I've had enough of you!" Sasuke punched Naruto in the back of the head. Or rather, he tried to punch Naruto in the back of the head. Somewhere, about six inches from the blonde strands of hair, he encountered resistance. It was completely invisible, but it felt like his fist was simply…stopped. _W-what?_

Naruto turned around.

For the second time in his life, Sasuke knew he was going to die. Naruto's red eyes gazed balefully into his, and Sasuke could feel the raw power radiating from him. Naruto pointed a finger at him, and suddenly Sasuke was choking, the very air in his throat lodged in place. His vision narrowed to a tunnel surrounded by black, and he fell to his knees.

Suddenly he could breathe again. Naruto had turned and was walking away. "Otou-sama **(3)** says I shouldn't kill my teammates yet. Don't annoy me again."

Sasuke watched the departing genin until he turned a corner and disappeared. Only then did he stand up. It was time to go home, and rethink a few things; like how he was going to deal with that…monster…on his team.

* * *

Naruto arrived home to his little apartment an hour after dusk. It was small, yet well-maintained; the janitors always did an excellent job after that time when he caught one of them putting an explosive tag under his pillow. Suffice to say, the man's fate was not an enviable one.

Naruto grabbed a box of juice from the fridge and drank it slowly, before changing into his pyjamas. He then re-checked the seals preventing unauthorized entry around his house – a nightly habit of his, despite the fact that the old Hokage had informed him they were good for another two years – before settling into a restless sleep. He had learned how to deal with nightmares long ago.

* * *

**(1) **Think Kakashi's leaf shunshin, and then replace leaves with swirling flames that surrounds the user and disappear slightly after the user does. Uses more chakra than a regular shunshin, but provides a measure of defence while preparing the technique (also looks really badass!).

**(2) **Obviously the exchange rate is constantly changing, but one US dollar is worth roughly ninety yen, give or take.

**(3) **Just like the situation with Shikaku and Gaara, Kyuubi has manipulated Naruto into treating him as an honoured parent.

* * *

My second Naruto fic…so? Good? Decent? Crap? Let me know how I did.

A/N: Naruto is very similar to Gaara in a lot of ways, but there are several differences, due to his own childhood experiences, and his better seal. More will be revealed later.


End file.
